Texas Holdem en pleine canicule
by viveGSR
Summary: Histoire due à la canicule dont on souffre ces derniers jours... Une partie de poker, ça vous dit les CSI?


**Coucou, j'espère que les vacances se passent bien pour vous... Excusez-moi pour cette courte histoire, il fait très chaud et la fièvre m'est montée à la tête. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire décalée. Je vous préviens d'avance, ne cherchez pas à y retrouver nos personnages dans leur état normal, moi même ne l'étant pas! Bonne lecture. Vous pouvez envoyer des reviews, ça me fera plaisir, je me suis connectée non sans mal pour vous envoyer cette petite histoire...**

 **Chute inattendue avance, mais j'attends de voir que tout ce tient pour poster quoi que ce soit... à suivre donc, bientôt!**

 **Texas Holdem en pleine canicule**

Samedi 4 juillet, jour de congé obligatoire pour toute l'équipe, Ecklie considérant qu'ils doivent prendre du repos, « le crime peut bien attendre pour une fois ! », l'équipe a choisi de se rejoindre chez Nick, où Warrick, Sara et Greg ont déjà leurs petites habitudes. Les températures dépassent les limites du supportable, l'équipe a donc eu une idée originale pour passer leur début de soirée…

Nick et Sara : Eh, non, repose ça Greg !

Greg : J'ai rien fait !

Nick et Sara : Menteur, on t'a vu ! »

Greg rit, Sara et Nick se jettent sur lui pour reprendre les cartes.

Brass : Du calme les enfants !

Catherine : Eh, si vous trichez jeune homme, j'arrête de jouer !

Greg : Ok Cath, vous énervez pas. Warrick, tiens, les cartes.

Greg tend alors les cartes - qu'il avait tenté de glisser dans sa manche de chemise sans indiscrétion aucune pour faire rire son public - à Warrick. Celui-ci récupère les cartes, les ajoute au paquet et commence à mélanger le tout, comme un croupier.

Warrick : Bon alors, on y va ?

Grissom (lisant un magazine, intrigué) : A quoi vous jouez ?

Sara : On n'a pas encore commencé, on va faire un poker, vous jouez ? _Allez, jouez avec nous pour une fois, vous allez pas être déçu, je vous le garantie !_

Grissom : ça dépend, qu'est-ce que vous misez ?

Nick et Greg (anticipant déjà la réaction, fixant Grissom pour ne pas perdre une miette de sa réaction) : Nos vêtements !

Grissom (l'air impassible, mais croyant quand-même avoir mal entendu, au cas où) : Je vous demande pardon ?

Greg : Ouais, on va faire un Strip Poker, alors, vous êtes partant ? _ça vous en bouche un coin ça, hein Griss ?!_

Grissom (relevant un sourcil et faisant mine de replonger dans sa lecture) : Sans façon, non.

Catherine : J'aurais juré que vous alliez jouer, j'ai toujours entendu dire que vous étiez un très bon joueur de poker, alors qu'est-ce que vous risquez, hein ? C'est l'occasion de prouver que c'est vous le patron, profitez-en… , _et puis c'est pas tous les jours que vous aurez l'occasion de voir les sous-vêtements de Sara !_

Grissom (se laissant finalement tenter par l'idée de faire perdre quelques vêtements à ses jeunes collègues, et pour être sincère envers lui-même en particulier à une jeune femme dont on taira le nom pour ne pas le trahir. Soudain avec un très grand sourire, un brin inquiétant) : … Bon, d'accord… après tout, pourquoi pas.

Greg : Eh, si Grissom est aussi bon que vous le dites, je propose qu'il retire sa veste et ses chaussures, faut qu'on est les mêmes chances !

Warrick : Du calme Greggo, on a dit Fair play, pas de triche.

Brass : Bon, Gil, vous savez jouer au Strip Poker ?

Grissom : J'y ai déjà joué en fait… mais ça fait longtemps alors, rappelez-moi la règle.

Grosse surprise générale, _Grissom, déjà joué au Strip Poker, il plaisante là, non ?!_ Sara change curieusement de couleur.

Nick : Bon, on rappelle les règles : tout le monde n'a que cinq vêtements sur lui, par exemple : chemise, T-Shirt, pantalon, chaussettes, chaussures. Donc retirez ce que vous avez en trop (Grissom et Brass retirèrent leur veste, Catherine et Sara leur petit blouson en jean pour l'une, en cuir pour l'autre). Je vous rappelle que les lunettes, les bijoux, les montres, les badges ou tout autre objet de ce genre ne sont pas admis comme vêtements. On dispose de 20 jetons chacun. Celui qui perd tous ses jetons doit retirer définitivement un vêtement et est « recrédité » de 20 nouveaux jetons. Ça vous va ?

Sara (sceptique, voulant s'assurer de quelque chose…) : Minute, Nick, si j'ai bien compté et bien compris, tu es en train de dire que ça ne va pas être un strip intégral, n'est-ce pas ?

Nick (avec son sourire charmeur) : Personnellement les filles, c'est par respect pour vous… Les perdants finissent en sous-vêtements.

Catherine : Quoi, tu crois nous impressionner mon petit Nick, j'ai rien contre le nu intégral figure-toi, _surtout si ça peut nous permettre de voir de beaux males bien virils, notamment un beau petit métisse dont je ferai bien mon quatre heures_. Tant qu'à jouer, allons jusqu'au bout ! Sara ?

Sara : Euh, bah… _C'était quoi la question déjà ?_

Warrick : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Sara, tu as peur du grand méchant loup ?

Sara : _Jamais aussi bien dit…_

Brass (avec son humour décalé) : Moi je suis partant, mais je vous préviens, c'est à vos risques et périls, venez pas vous plaindre après !

Warrick : Et vous Grissom ?

Grissom (sérieux) : … J'ai une réputation à tenir au labo.

Greg et Catherine : Oh allez Grissom, de tous ceux qui sont présents à cette table, vous êtes celui qui risque le moins de perdre.

Catherine : Où est passé votre curiosité légendaire, vous n'avez pas envie de réaliser cette belle expérience, _Sara Sidle faisant tomber sa lingerie fine, ça ne vous branche pas ?_ Je suis sûre que vous portez de très beaux caleçons assorti avec vos chemises... vous n'avez quand même pas peur de devoir nous en enseigner plus !?

Sara (Picage de phare, essayant de le cacher en trouvant une excuse bidon et se levant pour se diriger vers le frigo) : Quelqu'un veut une bière ?

Grissom : _Catherine, si vous me cherchez, vous allez me trouver ! Un problème Sara ? Ce sont mes caleçons qui te produisent cet effet, ou ce qu'ils cachent ?_ (Sourire intérieur dû à ses pensées coquines, paraissant impassible, comme à son habitude) Au Poker, tout peut arriver, c'est aussi un jeu de hasard, rien n'est joué.

Warrick : En tout cas, pas de triche, d'accord ? Le premier qui est surpris en train de tricher doit se dénuder intégralement devant tout le monde ! Compris Greggo ?!

Greg : Oh, comme si c'était toujours moi ! _J'aimerais bien qu'une fille essaie de tricher tiens hé hé hé !_

Brass : Bon, on parle beaucoup mais quand est-ce qu'on joue, hein ? Alors, vous êtes ok pour le nu intégral ou pas ?… On va procéder par vote : qui est pour ? Levez la main.

Brass, Catherine et Warrick lèvent la main, contre Greg, Sara et Grissom.

Ceux qui sont pour : Nick !

Nick : Désolé, mais je n'ai pas envie après ça qu'on se regarde différemment au boulot… Par contre Greggo, tu m'étonnes, tu n'as pas envie de voir les filles se faire plumer ?

Greg : _Déplumer tu veux dire._ Non, en fait c'est jouer contre Grissom qui me fait penser que c'est plus raisonnable de ne pas jouer avec le feu !

Brass (amusé par la tête de soulagement de Sara… et de Grissom, même s'il essaie de le cacher) : Bon bah, pas de nu intégral, ça sera pour une prochaine fois…

Catherine : Ouais, avec des joueurs, des vrais, (faussement embêtée) Nick, Greg, vous me décevez beaucoup !

Warrick (souriant à la remarque de Catherine) :Ok, vous êtes prêts ?

Sara ne dit rien, mais se sent rassurée tout à coup ! Elle se rasseoit avec sa bière à la main, Grissom lui jette un coup d'œil des plus intimidants (était-il en train d'imaginer ce que serait devenue cette partie de Strip Poker s'il s'était agi d'un nu intégral ? Ou voulait-il simplement une bière ?). Elle se met à rougir, ce qui apparemment a l'air d'amuser son cher superviseur, même s'il reste assez discret…

Brass : Vous avez tous déjà joué au Texas Holdem, non, inutile de rappeler les règles (N/A : elles sont en bas pour plus de précision, et mieux encore, des supers vidéos sur Youtube qui explique ça en quatre minutes) ?

Sara : ça va pour moi, j'y ai déjà joué.

Greg : Warrick et Catherine étant de Vegas doivent savoir. Nick aussi puisqu'il est du Texas (Petit regard de travers de Nick). Grissom, on sait déjà et Brass ne le demanderait pas s'il ne savait pas. Donc c'est bon, tout est prêt, passons aux choses sérieuses.

Warrick commence à distribuer pour commencer et c'est Brass qui coupe les cartes, dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre ça donne : Grissom, Nick, Catherine, Greg, Sara, Brass et enfin Warrick lui-même.

Après le premier tour, Nick a déjà perdu 2 jetons, tout comme Catherine Brass et Greg. Sara a passé, tout comme Grissom. Warrick récupère tous les gains durant le premier tour, il a 29. Nick Catherine, Brass et Greg ont 18, Sara a 20 jetons et enfin Grissom en a 19.

Lors du deuxième tour, Grissom gagne la partie, il récupère 5 jetons, et dispose donc de 24 jetons contre Warrick 27, Nick 17, Catherine 16 et Brass et Greg : 18 jetons, Sara : 20 jetons.

Grissom : _Ou ma jolie Sara sait jouer et attend le gros coup venir, ou ma réputation me précède et elle a peur de moi… dans tous les cas, prudence !_

Au troisième tour:

Greg : Je me couche.

Brass : Greg, Sara, j'espère que vous n'allez pas vous couchez à chaque partie, sinon, on n'est pas couché !

Sara sourit au jeu de mots.

Greg : C'est pas de ma faute si je n'ai pas de jeux !

Grissom : _Vous parlez trop Greg._ Vous ne pouvez pas vraiment le savoir si vous n'attendez même pas la révélation des trois premières cartes.

Arrivé au moment de retourner la dernière carte du tableau.

Warrick : Bon, c'est pas drôle si on ne commence pas à prendre des risques, pas vrai ? Alors moi, je mise mon tapis.

Nick : Tu es sûr, Warrick ?

Warrick : Mouais !

Grissom (jetant un regard vers Warrick, tentant de lire dans ses pensées. Après un temps de réflexion plus ou moins grand pour faire croire aux autres qu'il hésite un peu…) : … Je vous suis Warrick.

Etonnement général, et doute sur le jeu de Grissom : Prendrait-il ce risque s'il n'était pas sûr de gagner ?

Nick : Et bien moi je me couche.

Catherine : Moi aussi.

Nick : Sara ?

Sara : … Je me couche.

Brass (poussant ses jetons devant lui) : … Je vous suis.

Abatage des cartes sur le tapis, on attend de voir la valeur de la dernière carte à retourner du plateau.

Catherine et Nick, surexités : Full de Grissom !

Warrick : Puré !

Grissom : Désolé les gars.

Brass : Bon, bah moi avec ma paire d'as, je n'allais pas loin finalement, je vais y perdre ma chemise dans l'histoire !

Nick : Oh, Brass, ne misez pas contre Grissom avec seulement une paire !

Brass : Fallait en avoir une paire pour ça, pas vrai ?

Rire général.

Greg : Allez Brass, Warrick, la chemise !

Warrick : eh, Greggo, on choisit ce qu'on veut enlever… et moi, je commence par les chaussettes. Donne-moi 20 nouveaux jetons plutôt, et à Brass aussi.

Catherine : En tout cas les gars, ce n'est pas en donnant vos jetons à Grissom qu'on va réussir à lui faire retirer sa chemise !

Sourire triomphal de Grissom.

Fin du tour suivant :

Grissom : Je relance.

Personne n'ose jouer contre lui, tout le monde se couche, Grissom récupère tous les jetons, restant maître de la situation.

Greg : Et qu'est-ce que vous aviez ?

Grissom : Ah, pour ça mon petit Greg, il aurait fallu me suivre.

Nick : Greg, tu sais bien que si tout le monde se couche, le joueur gagnant ne révèle pas ses cartes.

Greg : Ah, je sais, mais ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer, pas vrai ?

Lorsque vient le tour de Sara d'être au bouton (la donneuse), et après avoir tous checké (pas de mise) pour voir le flop (les trois premières cartes du tableau), Grissom décide de relancer sans mettre son tapis, mais suffisamment pour effrayer ses collègues.

Nick et Catherine : Je me couche.

Catherine : Il ne me reste plus grand-chose à miser.

Nick : Moi c'est pareil.

Brass : Faut savoir prendre des risques parfois !

Sara (… ménageant un peu de suspense…) : _S'il était sûr de la valeur de ses cartes, il aurait tout de suite joué le tapis pour dissuader tout le monde et ramasser les blinds… bon, à moins qu'il ne pense que ça ne coûte rien de prendre des risques et qu'il a envie de s'amuser un peu avec nous, nous laisser venir à lui pour voir comment on joue… Grissom, j'espère que vous n'allez pas être déçu ! '_ poussant ses jetons au centre de la table) : all-in.

Catherine : Ah, là ça devient intéressant !

Warrick : Wouhou Grissom contre Sara !

Greg : J'espère que Grissom va gagner !

Nick : Du calme Greggo !

Catherine : Brass ?

Brass (hesitant): Non, je me couche, j'ai déjà perdu ma chemise!

Grissom : Petit joueur !

Catherine : Et bien moi, j'ai bien envie que Sara gagne !

Nick, Brass et Warrick : Moi aussi !

Brass : Rien que pour vous voir retirer votre chemise Gil !

Grissom : Mauvais perdant !

Brass (riant) : Eh, à chacun son tour de s'amuser !

Greg : Allez, le suspens est insoutenable, que faites-vous Grissom ?

Grissom (tant de réflexion… il sait que Sara ne relancerait pas sans raison, il la regarde) _Mmm, que peut-elle avoir en main ? Ça doit être pas mal, sinon elle ne mettrait pas son tapis,… sauf si elle essaie de me piéger pour m'obliger à la suivre et me prendre pas mal de jetons en m'emmenant jusqu'au bout… est-elle capable de bluffer ? Elle reste impassible, pas moyen de savoir si elle a les bonnes cartes. Mmmm, j'ai un as et une dame de cœur et il y a deux cœurs sur le tableau et une dame, si on retourne un cœur, une autre dame ou un as, j'ai pas mal de chances de gagner. Aucune idée si elle sait jouer, pour l'instant elle n'a pas joué agressif et n'a pas perdu de jetons inutilement. Je vais prendre le risque de vous déstabiliser Sara, voyons votre réaction_ : Je vous suis Sara !

Tout le monde surexcité : Faites voir vos cartes !

Les deux montrent leurs cartes et croisent les doigts pour voir venir des cartes en leur faveur.

Grissom : Deux paires.

Sara : Un brelan.

Sara retourne alors les deux cartes manquantes (le turn et la rivière) et… C'est elle qui l'emporte en retournant la quatrième carte qui lui fait un carré !

Greg et Nick : Oh, je le crois pas !

Regard surpris de Grissom qui relève un sourcil, souriant à moitié (juste parce que Sara est contente en fait), sourire triomphal de Sara qui a gagné !

Grissom : Le Poker est aussi un jeu de hasard, bien joué Sara.

Tout le monde sauf Sara et Grissom : Wouhou ! Grissom a perdu !

Grissom : Greg, je croyais que vous vouliez me voir gagner !

Greg : Ah, mais c'est aussi un réel plaisir de vous voir perdre ! Bien joué Sara !

Warrick : Ah oui, bien joué, tu remportes tous les gains !

Brass : Dites, comment saviez-vous que Grissom avait moins que vous ?

Sara : Ah… j'ai mes secrets, je ne peux rien vous révéler.

Greg : Ah la, tu te la joues connaisseuse, mais en vrai c'était du hasard.

Sara : Crois ce que tu veux Greggo ! _Alors Griss, ça vous fait quoi de perdre la moitié de vos jetons, avez-vous les jetons ?_

Grissom : _Bon, j'ai confirmation que Sara sait jouer ! La partie va être d'autant plus intéressante._

Au prochain tour, récupérer une paire de dame, Grissom mise directement son tapis avant de révéler les cartes du flop. Tout le monde se couche, sauf Sara qui prend de nouveau le risque.

Sara : Cette fois, il a du jeu, voyons si ça vaut plus qu'un as et un roi de même couleur…

S'affrontant l'un l'autre, ceux-ci doivent mettre leurs cartes sur le tableau et attendre de voir tomber les cartes du jeu… le jeu se termine en faveur de Sara, qui a l'air de bénéficier d'une sacré chance ce soir ! Et qui se réjouit d'être celle qui fait perdre un vêtement à Grissom !

Nick : Alors là, franchement, chapeau Sara, tu nous as caché un sacré talent.

Warrick : Ouais, tu devrais aller jouer au casino !

Sara : ça ne me branche pas les casinos.

Catherine : Où as-tu appris à jouer alors ?

Sara : Sur internet…

Brass : Eh eh eh eh, n'oubliez pas le plus important s'il vous plait: Gil, la chemise, allez!

Grissom : Je crois que je vais faire comme Warrick, je vais commencer par les chaussettes !

Brass : Et c'est moi le petit joueur !

Catherine : Bon, ça a remis les compteurs à zéro ça, Grissom repart avec vingt jetons.

Greg : Eh, faites gaffe à Sara, elle est dangereuse !

Rire général du groupe.

Deux-trois tours plus tard : Catherine et Nick ont perdu un vêtement, n'ayant plus assez de jetons et perdant le peu qu'ils leur restaient. Greg aussi. Warrick a récupéré pas mal de jetons… Il ne reste plus grand-chose à Brass…

Tour suivant : Brass joue tout sur le tapis, Sara suit et met la même somme : Grissom aussi. Brass gagne et récupère quelques jetons.

Tour suivant : Catherine met son tapis, Sara suit, Catherine gagne.

Sara : Eh, vous allez tous contre moi ou quoi ?!

Greg : On aimerait bien que tu enlèves quelque chose quand même !

Catherine : Ouais, surtout Grissom ! (Regard surpris de tout le monde, Sara se met à rougir, Grissom relève un sourcil en regardant Catherine), _je le crois pas, j'ai dit ça tout haut !_ Bah oui quoi, après tout c'est Sara qui lui a fait perdre ses chaussettes, non ? _Ouf, bravo Catherine, t'as géré ça comme un chef !_

Partie suivante : Sara (calculant combien de jetons il reste à chacun, et surtout à Grissom, qu'elle aimerait bien voir en T-shirt) mise jusqu'au bout, Grissom suit et est obligé de miser tout ce qui lui reste (autrement dit, jouant sa chemise, littéralement), les autres se couchent.

Nick et Catherine (trouvant les duels Grissom-Sara très amusant) : Allez, faites voir !

Sara : Deux paires.

Grissom : Brelan.

Tout le monde sauf Sara et Grissom : Zut !

Grissom : Plaignez-vous tiens, Sara a moins de jetons !

Warrick : Oui, mais vous en avez plus maintenant !

Grissom : Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, vous n'avez qu'à prendre des risques.

Warrick : C'est ça oui, pour vous voir récupérer plus de jetons encore, sans façon !

Rire général.

Partie suivante :

Sara : Tapis.

Catherine : Tu es sûre ?

Sara : On ne peut plus sûre !... Brass ?

Brass : Je vous suis Sara.

Warrick : Ok, je vous suis aussi.

Grissom : Pareil pour moi.

Tout le monde finit par pousser leur tapis sur la table. Et c'est Sara qui gagne, grâce à sa chance de ce soir. Tout le monde doit retirer un vêtement.

A la fin de la partie, tous les hommes sont en caleçon sauf Grissom qui est en T-Shirt et en pantalon et Catherine est en lingerie fine, pour le plus grand plaisir de Warrick, qui jette un regard de son côté de temps en temps. Sara est en débardeur et en pantalon. Les jetons sont répartis équitablement. Tous les joueurs suivent avec attention la superbe partie qui se déroule sous leurs yeux, ils n'en reviennent pas de voir Sara mettre Grissom en difficulté.

Duel Sara-Grissom 1 : Grissom gagne grâce à une couleur contre deux paires. Sara fait tomber son débardeur.

Grissom : _Mmmm, Sara, je ne savais pas que vous aimiez le rose et le style asiatique, jolis sous-vêtement, la culotte est-elle assortie ?_

Sara : _Si vous voulez voir ma culotte Grissom, va falloir bien vous accrocher !_

Duel Sara-Grissom 2 : Sara gagne grâce à un carré contre un brelan. Grissom décide de faire tomber… son pantalon ! Etant assis, il va moins s'exposer au regard de ses collègues.

Grissom : _Alors ce caleçon, vous plait-il Catherine ? Sara, tu devrais le regarder, peut-être que ça m'aiderait à gagner !_

Sara : Bien tenté, mais je jetterai un œil quand vous aurez entièrement perdu… mmmm, entre nous, dommage que ce ne soit pas un intégral…

Duel Sara-Grissom 3 : Grissom gagne et fait perdre une très grande quantité de jetons à Sara.

Duel Sara-Grissom 4 : Sara qui n'a plus assez de jetons pour rivaliser contre Grissom tente le tout pour le tout dès qu'elle a reçu ses deux cartes… et ça paie ! Elle récupère ses jetons. Grissom ne se laisse pas destabiliser pour autant…

Duel Sara-Grissom 5 : Grissom mise son tapis, ayant reçu deux as d'entrée de jeu… Sara croise les doigts pour avoir quelque chose avec ces deux carreaux. Lorsque les trois cartes sont retournées, Sara jette un regard vers le ciel, Grissom a un troisième as, elle a peu de chance de gagner ; Au turn, la carte révélée vient compléter sa collection de carreaux, plus qu'une carte et Sara a une quinte flush : il lui faut soit le valet de carreaux, soit le six de carreaux… Warrick qui sert de croupier depuis qu'ils ont terminé en duel fait durer le plaisir…

Brass : Allez Warrick, qu'on sache qui des deux va finir en sous-vêtements !

Greg : Oh oh oh, je propose quelque chose pour pimenter un peu la chose : celui qui perd devra aller chercher des boissons fraiches à toute l'équipe.

Sara : Accompagné(e) d'un ou deux assistants pour apporter les gâteaux apéritifs, tu te portes volontaire Greg ?

Greg : Oh, tu sais, je peux vous faire un défilé si tu veux, pas de problème, je me sais irrésistible en sous-vêtements ! _Et puis toi et moi on s'est déjà vu sous la douche, tu ne t'en souviens pas ?_ Lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Grissom : Méfiez-vous Greg, je pourrais faire en sorte que vous ayez à faire un défilé dans le labo !

Greg (avec un poil d'insécurité) : Oh, vous n'oseriez pas…

Grissom et Sara (se lançant un regard de défi et coquin, ayant tous les deux envie de voir l'autre terminer en sous-vêtements) : C'est d'accord.

La dernière carte est alors retournée, et Sara saute de joie, triomphante : un six de carreaux ! Grissom fait la grimace car il est obligé de faire tomber son T-Shirt pour le plus grand plaisir de tous ses collègues qui n'arrivent pas à croire au coup de chance inouï dont a bénéficié Sara tout au long de la partie et surtout sa manière de jouer !

Grissom, ayant perdu, bon joueur, se lève alors et relève doucement son T-Shirt, comme s'il faisait un strip-tease spécial pour Sara et tentait de la séduire. Celle-ci s'est rassise et heureusement car le geste très sensuel de Grissom la laisse pantois ! Après avoir fait tourner son T-Shirt au dessus de sa tête, surprenant même Catherine de par son air de même pas peur, Grissom envoie le T-Shirt attérir juste dans les mains de Sara, l'air de dire : Vous l'avez bien mérité, vous l'avez gagné ce T-Shirt !

Grissom (se penchant alors vers sa jeune collègue) : Alors, que voulez-vous que je vous ramène à boire ?

PLUS TARD…

Grissom (repartant chez eux, Grissom accompagnant Sara chez elle) : Je vois que vous avez fait des progrès depuis la dernière fois ! _J'ai particulièrement apprécié notre partie de Strip Poker, nu intégral, à San Francisco. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, il ne fallait pas me chercher à l'époque Miss Sidle !_

Sara : _J'avais envie de vous voir finir en caleçon cette fois !_ Oui, je me suis dit, étant donné que j'ai choisi de vivre à Vegas, qu'il valait mieux que j'apprenne à bien jouer… _J'aurais aimé que vous m'appreniez, mais vu qu'à chaque fois qu'on joue l'un contre l'autre on fait un Strip Poker…_

Grissom : Eh bien, je dois reconnaître que le pari est réussi, toutes mes « ficelles de caleçons »* !

Et ils se jetèrent un regard complice et souriant. C'est vrai que ce soir, ils avaient bien bluffé les autres !

*C'est comme ça qu'on dit "toutes mes félicitations" parfois dans ma famille, je ne sais pas si c'est plus répandu... l'avez-vous déjà entendu?

 **Rappel de la règle, au cas où :**

A chaque partie, chacun dispose de deux cartes fermées (non visible par les autres joueurs), distribuées par un joueur, ça change à chaque partie.

Premier tour d'enchère.

Chaque tour d'enchère peut se faire de la manière suivante (sachant qu'il ne peut y avoir que trois relances au maximum, c'est plus compliqué que ça pour chaque tour, mais c'est ce qu'il y a de plus simple à reternir) : personne n'enchérit, une personne enchérit et tout le monde doit ajouter la même somme, quelqu'un surenchérit sur la mise et tout le monde doit ajouter ce qu'il manque… Dans tous les cas et à n'importe quel moment, on peut se coucher, pour éviter de perdre des jetons quand la donne est mauvaise.

Une fois le premier tout d'enchère passé, Warrick dispose trois cartes face visibles de tous sur le tapis. Puis a lieu un deuxième tour d'enchère. Puis Warrick ajoute une carte. Un troisième tour d'enchère se fait et enfin Warrick ajoute la dernière carte. Enfin, un dernier tour d'enchère se fait et on vérifie qui a gagné… il s'agit de celui disposant de la meilleure combinaison de cinq cartes.

Voici les combinaisons possibles, de la meilleure à la moins bonne : La quinte royal (10 valet dame roi et as d'une même couleur… couleur signifie : Piques, Cœurs, Carreaux ou Trèfles, et non pas rouges et noires) ; la quinte flush (une suite de cinq cartes de la même couleur) ; le carré (la même valeur pour chaque carte mais dans les quatre couleurs existantes) ; le full (trois cartes de la même valeur et d'une couleur, plus deux autres cartes d'une autre valeur et d'une autre couleur) ; la couleur (cinq cartes de la même couleur, rien de bien difficile à comprendre) ; une suite (cinq cartes qui se suivent, pas forcément de la même couleur) ; le brelan (trois cartes de la même couleur, plus deux autres cartes de valeur différentes) ; deux paires : (deux paires de cartes qui ont la même valeur chacune) ; et la paire (une paire de cartes de la même valeur) ; et voilà !

Sachant enfin qu'on joue avec un jeu de 52 cartes (on retire les jokers), l'As a valeur de 1 ou d'As et les cartes suivent cet ordre de valeur, dans l'ordre croissant : 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, Valet, Dame, Roi et As.


End file.
